


Who Needs Morals When You Can Have Donuts

by A_Literal_Bat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Literal_Bat/pseuds/A_Literal_Bat
Summary: Some absolute rubbish that I made while procrastinating corsework
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"I never thought... I never thought you'd actually _leave_ me for some other girl!" Feeling guilty, I looked at Hinata while she wiped the stray angry tears from her eyes. God damn it, what was I supposed to do now? I knew she wouldn't take it well but we hadn't been _that_ serious...

"Just... just get out, Naruto! I can't even look at you!" Nodding, I walked down the hall and out the door, closing it behind me. I wasn't going to make it any worse. Pulling out my phone, I dialed as I walked. Picking up on the third ring, the voice that came through the phone was tired, like the owner had just awoken.

"This better be god damn important. You woke me up."

"It's 10am, and if you weren't up by now you may as well have died in your sleep."

"Was there a point to this call?"

"Yeah. I ended things with Hinata. She thinks it's because of 'some other girl', and I didn't want to correct her."

"Naruto, this is the third one in three months. What are you doing?"

"I..." I stopped speaking, while waiting at the crossroad. "I think there might be something wrong with me. Seriously wrong. You're happy with Sakura, but I just can't find that same... feeling."

"Dude, it's too early for this deep shit. At least let me wake up."

"Well, since I'm at your door and am going to pour cold water over your head if you don't let me in right now, you'll be awake pretty soon." I ended the call, waiting for the shuffling footsteps trailing down the hall to reach the door. An awfully long pause filled with the clinking of keys later, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a dark room and Sasuke with a murderous look in his eyes. I might have put my foot in it when waking him up on the only day off of the week.

"...are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there like a chump?"

"..I'll be coming in then."


	2. Coffee Stains in Alphabetical Order

The room was dark, but the spotless sofa and meticulously ordered bookshelf was visible in the half- light from the hall. Sunday morning, there should be some kind of mess after a Saturday night frenzy. Nothing. But that was expected of Sasuke; even with a girlfriend and three extra classes, he still manged to be better than me in everything.

“So why are you here? It’s just after a Saturday night.”

“Yeah, like you’d have Sakura here, ruining your perfect apartment.”

“I’m not that picky, you just have your head up your ass.”

“So you won’t mind if I do this?” I said, lifting books off of the shelves at random and setting them on the sofa.

“That’s just disgusting- disinteresting… to me.” Sasuke said, pointedly looking at everything but the books. Freak.

“I’m making myself coffee. I won’t mess it up,” I said, walking into the small kitchen, perfectly ordered. “And, as much as I hate to say it, I need to talk to you about this Hinata thing.”

Walking back into the main room to find the books in alphabetical order and Sasuke watching the floor, I set the coffee on the oak table. It was immediately moved to a coaster before it could leave a stain on the wood. Sitting beside him, it was instantly awkward. Sasuke continued to stare at the coffee.

“So… I broke up with Hinata. I didn’t want to hurt her but I didn’t want to lead her on… what would you’ve done?” Sasuke didn’t reply, and I realised he had dozed off. Elbowing him, he woke up again. “Just have the coffee.”

Nonchalantly, Sasuke lifted the coffee and motioned for me to repeat what I had said. “Again, I broke up with Hinata. Didn’t want to hurt her or lead her on, yada yada.”

“You’re a bit heartless, though, don’t you think?”

“Well, what’s dating meant to be like?”

“I have no idea.”

I blinked. What?

“But… Sakura?” Almost choking, Sasuke put the coffee down and turned away from me.

“Yeah… Sakura. Her. We’re dating. Right.”

“Dude, what the fuck? Are you high or something?”

“No, I…” The lock rattled, and the door opened.

“Sasuke! I think Ino’s onto us!” Sakura walked into the apartment, much to Sasuke’s dismay.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last thing I ever write or this might be the start of the Bat- apocolypse of writting


End file.
